Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 41: Attack Of The 50 Foot Kendrix
by 1942
Summary: Barbarax sends the Metal Mussoge to enlarge the citizens of Terra Venture so they can empower Titanisaur by massaging him! But he accidentally turns Kendrix into a giantess and turns Karone, Kai, Maya and Damon fat!


I own **NOTHING!** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 41: Attack Of The 50 Foot Kendrix

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

Leo's normal spirit form hovers over the ground. "Leo." Kendrix said with tears in her eyes as Leo's saber glows light red and floats over the air, then Leo's normal spirit form appears. "Protect my saber _and_ our baby." Leo's normal spirit form pleaded as the scene cuts to Leo's saber flying off into space as its blade has red lines moving up and down. Then the scene cuts to Karone holding Leo's saber while morphing into the new Red Galaxy Ranger and does Leo's signature pose. Then Captain Mutiny and his Swabbies arrive at Terra Venture by dinghy. "Welcome to the Lost Galaxy." Captain Mutiny greeted. "I've got a fancy machine that'll be home by sunset." Captain Mutiny said as a GSA hover ship lifts up a giant, strange looking crate by net. "I wonder what's in that box." Karone pondered as she tried to figure out what Captain Mutiny gave them by holding the lock. "Wait!" Karone yelled as two GSA soldiers prepare to open the crate, but were blasted way from an unknown explosion inside it. "Captain Mutiny doesn't want to help Terra Venture get home. He wants to capture the ship, and make everyone his slaves." Karone said as Captain Mutiny, Barbarax and several Swabbies force the citizens of Terra Venture. "I need slaves to dig for me treasure." Captain Mutiny said as he softly pounds a small barrel of treasure on his table. "We've gotta get out of this lost galaxy." Karone said as she puts her right hand on Damon's left shoulder.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

Terra Venture is spinning around space like it normally does, but in the Lost Galaxy. "So it's true after all...Mike _is_ leaving the team." Maya said as she sadly sits on a chair in the kitchen with Kendrix, Kai, Karone and Damon sitting next to her, who are also sad about Mike leaving the team. "I just hope that Mike will join us again." Karone replied as she gets off her chair and ponders while walking slowly. "But in the mean time we should focus on stopping Captain Mutiny." Karone said with soft confidence. "That's what Mike would want." Karone said. "You're right!"

Kendrix yelled as she quickly gets up from her chair and gets her and Kai's sparing clothes from the sparing room that they used before they knew about actress Carolyn Pickets. She tosses Kai's sparing clothes to him as she still holds on to hers. "You're right about Mike, Karone, I also hope he rejoins us." Kendrix said as she still holds on to her sparing clothes.

At an abandoned blacksmith hut on the Planet Zahab, Kegler is secretly helping Mike to recreate the Magna Axe. Mike is seen pouring a deep pot of melted steel into an ax-shaped ax mold to create his Magna Axe. "Here, pour this into the concoction to finish the ax mold." Kegler said as he hands the potion to Mike as the latter takes it with his left hand. "What is this stuff?" Mike asked asked as he looks at it closely. "It's a potion known only as the Magna Sand." Kegler answered. "It will give your ax more power. Without it, we can't beat Captain Mutiny or Trakeena." Kegler said as Mike begins to open the cork of the vile of the potion and pours it into the ax-shaped mold. The ax mold's melted steel starts to fume pink.

Back on Terra Venture, Kai and Kendrix are in their sparring clothes as they start their second spar match in the sparring room while Maya, Damon & Karone observe. But during the middle of the match, Kendrix over does her usual attacks and sprains her right ankle as she falls on her knees, grunting in pain. Kai, Karone, Maya and Damon rush to Kendrix's aid. "Kendrix are you okay?" Karone asked as Kendrix holds her sprained right ankle in pain. "I only twisted it. No big deal." Kendrix replied. "You should get your ankle treated pronto." Damon said as Kendrix is still holding her right ankle in pain. "And I know _JUST_ the person to do it!" Maya exclaimed as Kendrix looked only a bit surprised and confused.

The Post-Episode 33 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.

The Titanisaur travels around the Lost Galaxy like it normally does in either direction. Inside the Titanisaur Castle, Barbarax's monster Metal Mossuge tells the Swabbies to get in place. "Are you in top shape to destroy the rangers!?" Metal Mussoge asked loudly while pounding his chest while jumping bow jumping briefly as the Swabbies' feet are seen while they get in place and then they stomped their feet, facing Metal Mussoge and Barbarax, all while they say "Arr!" before raising and twirling their swords. Barbarax grabs a brown bullet with his insignia on it from his left holster with his left hand. "Captain, this bullet will make humans giant!" Barbarax said while still holding the human growth bullet in his left hand as Shellinda and Captain Mutiny look confused. "Make humans giant?" Shellinda asked. "Why do you want to make humans giant instead of monsters?" Captain Mutiny asked as Barbarax walks over to a small table that had a dark-grayish bullet holder with three human growth bullets inside, all which had Barbarax's insignia. "I'll make humans giant because the rangers' megazords would never want to hurt innocent people!" Barbarax said as he puts the fourth and last human growth bullet in the bullet holder that will go on Metal Mossuge's bullet cartridge on top of his right arm that shoots forward from the cartridges' launcher, then pounds the bullet holder gently twice with his right hand, which means he closed it. "Here you go, Metal Mossuge!" Barbarax said as he is off-screen while he inserts the human growth bullet holder into Metal Mussoge's bullet cartridge. Barbarax then inserted another dark-grayish bullet holder into Metal Mussoge's left bullet cartridge on top of his left arm that shoots forward from the cartridges' launcher, all while he was off-screen doing it. "You'll also need these." Barbarax said as he finished putting the second bullet holder into Metal Mossuge's bullet cartridge on top of his left arm, all while Barbarax is off-screen.

Back on Terra Venture, Maya drives Kendrix to a place called Milky Way Massage, where the mussoge/mesuese will treat Kendrix's sprained right ankle. Once they entered the place, they meet the assistant manager, Miley Willis. "Miley." Maya called out as Miley walked up to her and Kendrix. "Oh hello, Maya!" Miley greeted. "Did you come here for another massage?" Miley asked. "No, this time my friend Kendrix needs a massage." Maya answered. Miley then begins massaging Kendrix's bare right foot to treat her sprained right ankle. "Miley is the assistant manager of Milky Way Massage." Maya said while Miley is still massaging Kendrix's right bare foot during the conversation. "She's really good at giving massages and treats anyone who gets injured." Maya said. "I get a lot of people overexert themselves, like you for instance." Miley said. "You think I overexerted myself?" Kendrix asked with little anger. "If you didn't, this wouldn't have happened." Miley replied as she finishes massaging Kendrix's right bare foot by giving it a good forward bow, which makes a crackling sound. "Ow!" Kendrix cried. "Anyway, you're fine for now." Miley said as she prepares to put gauze bandages on Kendrix's right bare foot on the spot where she sprained her right ankle. "How do you feel, now?" Miley asked. "A whole lot better." Kendrix answered as Miley puts the gauze bandages on Kendrix's bare right foot. "She's hear because she and Kai were sparring together until she overdid it a little." Maya said as Miley finishes putting the gauze bandages on Kendrix's bare right foot.

Then Maya gets a message from Alpha 6 through her morpher. "Go ahead Alpha." Maya said. "Maya, The Metal Mussoge is attacking the park!" Alpha 6 replied. "On on my way." Maya said as she was about to get ready to run, but wanted to thank Miley first. "Thanks for the help, Miley!" Maya said as she rushed over to help the other rangers. "I'm going too!" Kendrix said as Miley was about to stop her. "Kendrix come back! You're ankle is fully healed yet! And no offense, but your feet smell!" Miley shouted as he Kendrix simply ignored her and limps away to help her friends.

At the Terra Venture park, Metal Mussoge is about to make a frightened nerdy old man grow. "No use running, gramps!" Metal Mussoge shouted as the back of the nerdy old man's body is Sentai footage. "You may be old but you're still of use to me." Metal Mussoge said as he prepares to make the nerdy old man grow by putting his hands on the muzzles of the cartridges, but an unmorphed Karone air kicks him in the neck with her right foot, causing the monster to land on his hands and feet after being kicked in the neck. Damon, Kai and Maya, who are all unmorphed, prepare to fight Metal Mossuge while doing their protection pose. "Get to safety!" Damon yelled as the nerdy old man starts running for his life. "Get back here, you old coot!" Metal Mussoge screamed as he prepares to make sure he makes the old man grow, but Karone got in the way and ended up being shot by Metal Mussoge's red aura human growth bullets from his human growth bullet cartridge on top of his right arm, and the blue aura counter-effect bullets from his counter-effect bullet cartridge on top of his left arm while putting his hands by putting his hands on the muzzles of the cartridges, both shooting at the same time as Karone's body makes a non lethal white explosion. At first Karone thought there was nothing wrong with her, but then she felt her abdomen grow fat with pain. "What's happening to me!?' Karone asked to herself as her arms start to grow fat with pain and her sleeve-less black leather shirt's buttons and laces start to pop off, all while suffocating in pain. Damon, Maya and Kai rush over to help Karone get up. "What just happened?" Metal Mussoge asked to himself. "I need to enlarge the entire body." Metal Mussoge said as he takes out a white counter-effect bullet from his right holster. "Pfft...I knew these things were nothing but failures!" Metal Mossuge said as he puts it back into his right holster. "You change Karone back to her old self now!" Maya ordered as she, Damon and Kai prepare to attack Metal Mussoge. If these bullets are failures, then I'll let you all have it!" Metal Mussoge yelled as Maya, Damon and Kai are shot by his red aura growth bullets from his human growth bullet cartridge on top of his right arm and the blue aura of his counter-effect bullets from his counter-effect bullet cartridge on top of his left arm by putting his hands on the muzzles of the cartridges, shooting them three times as it makes their bodies have non lethal white explosion. This caused Maya, Damon and Kai to fall back first on the ground in pain. As Maya tries to get up, her abdomen grows fat with pain as her arms grow fat with pain and her sleeve-less dark orange shirt's buttons and laces start too pop off, all while suffocating in pain. Kai's abdomen grows fat in pain as his arms grow fat with pain and his blue and gray GSA uniform shows his bare abdomen, all while suffocating in pain. Damon's abdomen grows with fat with pain as his arms grow fat with pain and his tool belt pops off of his green GSA mechanic uniform, showing his bare abdomen, all while suffocating in pain. Karone, Kai, Damon and Maya continue to suffocate on the ground in pain as Kendrix limps into the park's entrance to try to help her friends. "Guys!" Kendrix yelled as she still limps. "Get out of here, Kendrix!"

Karone, Damon, Maya and Kai whimpered as they roll on the ground in pain while suffocating. Metal Mussoge notices Kendrix limping towards her friends and try to stop him. "Do you want to have some, too?" Metal Mussoge as he prepares to shoot her with both his human growth bullets from his human growth bullet cartridge on top of his right arm and his counter-effect bullets from his counter-effect bullet cartridge on top of his left arm by putting his hands on the muscle of the cartridges. He then finds out he is out of ammo from using it on Karone, Damon, Maya and Kai. "That's just great, I'm out of ammo!" Metal Mussoge said. "Well when I get more ammo I'll use it on **YOU** , Pink Ranger!" Metal Mussoge shouted as Kendrix tries to go after him, but she falls on the ground due to her sprained right ankle as she furiously watches Metal Mussoge get away, laughing evilly as he does.

At the rangers' quarters, Kendrix is trying to figure out what happened to her friends' bodies. "What's wrong with their bodies, Alpha?" Kendrix asked as Alpha 6 turns to her, all while the latter puts hot towels on their foreheads to try and reduce the pain. "I wish I knew, Kendrix." Alpha 6 answered. "Their fattening seems to be suffocating them to near destruction." Alpha 6 said. "But if _YOU_ fire the counter-effect bullets at Karone and the others with your Quasar Launcher, it could cure them." Alpha 6 said as Kendrix prepares to leave her and her friends' quarters. "Then I'll go get those bullets!" Kendrix said as she limps out of her quarters to try to stop Metal Mossuge and cure her friends. "Kendrix, wait!" Alpha 6 shouted. "How can you do this if your ankle isn't fully healed yet?" Alpha 6 asked with concern as like Miley, she ignores him and limps away as their quarters' front door closes automatically.

Searching for over 30 minutes and ending up in the nearby suburban parts of the colony, she comes across someone pounding a front door to get attention from the person living in the blue-green house. "Miley." Kendrix said as Miley stops pounding the door and turns to Kendrix. "Kendrix." Miley replied as she walks towards her. "How's the ankle?" Miley asked "Did you win that big fight at the park?" Miley asked a Kendrix shook her head briefly. "See? This is why you need to rest until your ankle is fully healed." Miley said as Kendrix looked on with disappointment. "You can't beat an enemy by only making a direct attack." Miley said. "I'm attacking him in the way that is necessary." Kendrix replied as Miley shakes her head briefly. "No, your expression meant 'I hope Mike comes back'." Miley said. "Maya told me. Mike is your teams' role model after Leo, right?" Miley said. "I know how that feels." Miley said. "But first we have to fix your ankle. Come on, I'll mass-" Miley was about to say until Kendrix received a message from Alpha 6 through her morpher as Kendrix pulled Miley's arms off her left hand softly. "Kendrix, the Metal Mussoge is attacking the suburbs." Alpha 6 said as Kendrix prepares to stop Metal Mussoge. "Kendrix don't!" Miley shouted as Kendrix ignored her again.

At the suburban area of Terra Venture, four Swabbies are seen pulling a 30 year old scientist out of his house by hand, all while the Swabbies say "Arr!" "Come with me, chump!" Metal Mussoge insulted as the back of the 39 year old man's body is Sentai footage. "Swabbies, my counter-effect ammo please." Metal Mussoge requested as a Swabbie begins to put a counter-effect bullet holder, all while saying "Arr!", but Kendrix leaped in the air and took the holder by flip jumping, but as she lands on the ground with her feet, her right ankle started to hurt again. Kendrix opens the counter-effect bullet holder with her right hand, nods briefly and closes it with her right hand. "Hey, give those back! I _NEED_ them!" Metal Mussoge as Kendrix simply ignored him and limp runs away from the monster and his Swabbies, all while the foot soldiers say "Arr!" as they go after her.

Kendrix limp runs into a nearby, empty exterior parking lot. "I said, **GIVE THEM BACK!"** Metal Mussoge yelled as he shoots Kendrix with his 6 count chest bullets from his vertical three row chest bullet cartridge, causing the latter to fall forward in the middle of the empty exterior parking lot as smoke surrounds the area, all while the Swabbies say "Arr!". Although he missed, he was able to knock his stolen counter-effect bullet holder from Kendrix's hand and onto the middle of the empty exterior parking lot as smoke surrounds the area. A Swabbie picks it up while saying "Arr!" as two other Swabbies prepare to attack a defenseless Kendrix with their swords. Kendrix tries to prevent one of the Swabbies from attacking her with his sword by blocking it with her hands, but the foot soldier was just too powerful from the weakened Kendrix to defeat, then all of the sudden, the sound of a GSA military blaster is heard as it's green blast hits the Swabbie on the chest, causing him to collapse back first and die onto the middle of the empty exterior parking lot. It was Miley Willis! She is revealed to also be a GSA soldier, though she isn't wearing her GSA military uniform now, but was holding her blaster with both hands. Miley rushes to help Kendrix get up. "Are you alright, Kendrix?" Miley asked. "Yeah." Kendrix answered. "But why are you here?" Kendrix asked. "I haven't finished your massage yet." Miley replied as Kendrix looked annoyed again. "I told you that I don't need one." Kendrix said. "That's not what I meant." Miley replied. "This time I need to give your heart a massage." Miley said. "Is that so?" Metal Mussoge asked as both Kendrix and Miley notice that Metal Mussoge and his Swabbies are listening to the two girls' conversation. "So you're a masseuse, huh?" Metal Mussoge said as he and his Swabbies walk softly and stop in the middle of the empty exterior parking lot, all while the latters say "Arr!", as the two girls get up. "Perfect!" Metal Mussoge said while the Swabbies still say "Arr!" One of the Swabbies next to him reinserts his counter-effect bullet holder back into his counter-effect bullet cartridge. Metal Mussoge prepares to shoot Miley both with his human growth bullets from his human growth bullet cartridge that is on top of his right arm and his counter-effect bullets from his counter-effect bullet cartridge that is on top of his left arm by putting his hands on the muzzles of the cartridges, while Miley prepares to blast Metal Mussoge with her blaster. **"WATCH OUT!"**

Kendrix screamed as she pushed Miley out of the way and ended up being shot by Metal Mussoge's red aura human growth bullets from his human growth bullet cartridge on top of his right arm and his blue aura counter-effect bullets from his counter-effect bullet cartridge on top of his left arm by putting his hands on the muzzles of the cartridges, resulting in Kendrix's body making a non lethal white explosion as she falls onto the middle of the empty exterior parking lot. "Huh?" Metal Mussoge asked in confusion as Miley turns to a seemingly dead Kendrix while still on the middle of the empty exterior parking lot then gasps. **"KENDRIX! SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE!"** Miley screamed as she rushes over to a seemingly dead Kendrix to try to figure out if she's dead or not by shaking her. "Looks like overdid it a little." Metal Mussoge said as his Swabbies are around him without saying "Arr!" while Miley continues shaking Kendrix, the latter of whom's left ring finger starts to twitch once as she grows giant as her pink and gray GSA uniform starts to rip off, leaving Kendrix half naked and barefoot, all while Metal Mussoge and his Swabbies get scared briefly, giving Miley enough time to escape. **"HA! HA!** It worked after all!" Metal Mussoge laughed as he and his Swabbies are seen by Kendrix, all while the Swabbies don't say "Arr!". "Hey where did she go?"

Metal Mussoge asked as he stopped laughing. "Over here!" An unmorphed and fat Karone yelled as she air kicks Metal Mussoge in the neck again with her right foot, causing the monster to be slightly shoved instead of falling onto the middle of the empty exterior parking lot as he stepped by back then his Swabbies come to assist him as they say "Arr!". Kai, Maya and Damon, who are all fat, come to assist Karone. "Let's do it!" Karone commanded as she, Maya, Damon and Kai fight Metal Mussoge and his Swabbies in a fat style.

Miley makes it on top of a nearby apartment roof patio by going up the stairs on the right side of it. "Kendrix, where are you?" Miley asked as she runs to the patio's fence and holds onto them as the giant, half naked barefoot Kendrix shows up in front of her, which is all Sentai footage, but Kendrix was there instead of Saya, which means all the scenes with a giant Saya are replaced by a giant, barefoot, half naked Kendrix. "I'm right here, Miley." Kendrix replied. "What's wrong?" Kendrix asked as she notices Miley putting her head down. "You remind me of the way I used to be." Miley answered. "I had a GSA military trainer back on Earth who was _MY_ role model." Miley said as Kendrix looks at her. "I gave it my best to show gratitude for everything he taught me. He was also my boyfriend" Miley said as Kendrix keeps looking at her while listening to her then Miley gets a photo from her purse and shows her and her brown buzz-cut haired GSA trainer back on Earth, wearing their GSA military uniforms, but not their helmets, although they hold their helmets on their arms Power Rangers-style. "But when I asked him to come to Terra Venture with me, he decided to stay on Earth, which lead to us breaking up." Miley said as the back of her body is Sentai footage as Kendrix looks a bit sad. "Ever since then, I had to train on my own. You know why?" Miley asked as Kendrix politely waits for an answer to Miley's question. "I decided to do my best without him." Miley replied. "I tried so hard to be my strongest, but I couldn't bring out my true strength." Miley said as Kendrix to urns to her bare, smelly ankle and rubs it softly. "Then I learned that I can't beat the enemy with a direct attack." Miley said as Kendrix stares at her. "The most important thing you need to do is loosen up your heart and believe in yourself." Miley said as Kendrix starts to cheer up. "Believe in myself?" Kendrix asked as she nods with confusion. "Yes." Miley replied as she nods briefly. "Well? has your heart loosened up yet?" Miley asked as Kendrix nods once. "It has. Thank you, Miley."

Kendrix said as she nods again. "Now that you're too big for a massage, how will we fix your leg in time to help your friends?" Miley asked as Kendrix turns away in slight disbelief, then, the Wildcat Galactabeast jumps in the air while roaring. She lands next to Kendrix, but when Miley saw the Galactabeast, she gets startled by it and falls on her rear end, which the back of her body is Sentai footage, then she briefly looks scared while still on the ground. "Don't worry. The Wildcat Galactabeast is a friend, who fights with me and the other rangers." Kendrix said as Miley begins to get up. "A friend?" Miley asked as she got up and the Wildcat Galactabeast gives a purr of worry to Kendrix. "Don't be worried." Kendrix replied as she turns to her Galactabeast as she nods. "It can talk?" Miley asked as Kendrix turns to her and nods. "That's it!" Miley said as she bangs the fence of the roof patio with joy, meaning that she just had an idea.

Back near the Terra Venture Mall, Karone, Kai, Damon and Maya still try to stop Metal Mussoge, but are forcefully restrained by seven Swabbies. "Have fun, rangers!" Metal Mussoge insulted as he attempts to run away, but he hears the loud foot stomping of a barefoot, half naked Kendrix. Kendrix keeps stomping towards the monster, getting ready to help her friends. Kendrix stomps her bare, smelly, bandage-less right foot in front of Metal Mussoge as it is seen, the latter of whom still tries to run away again. "Kendrix!" Karone shouted as Kendrix looks down on her. "How's your ankle?" Karone asked as she, Kai, Damon and Maya managed to fight off the seven Swabbies, all while the Wildcat Galactabeast comes behind Kendrix while roaring. "Even though it grossed her out, the Wildcat Galactabeast massaged it for me." Kendrix answered as she stomps her bare right foot in front of Metal Mussoge again as it is seen, but this time the monsters falls down while flipping. Scared, Metal Mussoge tries to run away from the smell of Kendrix's bare feet. "Ohh... **THEY SMELL! THEY SMELL! THEY SMELL!** Metal Mussoge screamed as he still tries to run away from a barefoot half naked Kendrix. Kendrix grabs a scared Metal Mussoge with her right hand, which is actually Sentai footage, all while Metal Mussoge wails in pain then Kendrix picks him up with her right hand, which is still Sentai footage. As soon as Kendrix finished picking Metal Mussoge up, she angrily stares at him. "I'll make you pay for making me giant!" Kendrix shouted as she prepares to squeeze Metal Mussoge to death with her right hand, which is later Sentai footage. **"OW! OW! OWW! OWW!** Stop it! That hurts!"

Metal Mussoge screamed as Kendrix keeps squeezing him to near death with her right hand, all while still angry. **"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!** It was wrong for me to turn you into a giant!" Metal Mussoge yelled as he shoots her in the face with his counter-effect bullets from his counter-effect bullet cartridge on top of his left arm by putting his left hand on the muzzle of the cartridge, all while Kendrix's face makes a white non lethal explosion. Kendrix grunts briefly as she lets go of Metal Mussoge, the latter of whom falls down in the air while screaming, all while Kendrix returns to her normal size, but is still barefoot and half naked. After that, Karone, Maya, Kai and Damon painfully run up the stairs leading to the Terra Venture Mall to Kendrix. Metal Mussoge painfully lands on the ground, which knocks the counter-effect bullet holder out of his counter-effect bullet cartridge on top of his left arm as it leaps in the air, then lands on the stairs leading to the Terra Venture Mall as all 4 counter-effect bullets spill from his separated counter-effect bullet cartridge on the ground while bouncing off and down the stairs. "Those counter-effect bullets can turn you guys back to normal!" Kendrix said loudly as Karone, Damon, Kai and Maya run to get the counter-effect bullets, but Metal Mussoge won't allow it. "Stop them!" Metal Mussoge commanded as he gets up and his Swabbies as one of them trips Karone by grabbing her feet, which causes the red ranger to fall down the stairs along with Damon, Maya and Kai. After the 4 rangers finished falling down the stairs, a Swabbie tries to strangle Karone in the neck, the latter of whom is on the ground along with her friends who are also trying to fight off the Swabbies.

A barefoot, half-naked Kendrix leaps in the air as she morphs, which is first shown as Saya's henshin sequence scene, but without her face being shown. "Beta-Bow Blaster Mode!" Kendrix yelled as she spin jumps in the air, lands on her feet and blasts the 6 Swabbies that were attacking her friends. Metal Mussoge runs over to attack Kendrix himself, but the latter uses her blaster mode Beta-Bow to blast the monster hard enough to knock him to the ground as smoke comes out of his body as it also surrounds him, all while he falls back-first. Kendrix then picked up one of the counter-effect bullets that Metal Mussoge dropped after falling, puts it inside her Quasar Launcher, runs down the stairs to help her friends, she aims it at Karone, Maya, Damon and Kai, whom the latters get ready to turn back to normal. "Okay, guys here we go!" Kendrix said loudly as she uses her Quasar Launcher pose. "Quasar Launcher energy launch!" Kendrix shouted as she shoots Karone, Maya, Damon and Kai with the counter-effect bullet, whom the latters' bodies make a white non lethal explosion, then a brief white flash is seen as the four fall back-first.

After the flash, Karone, Damon, Maya and Kai are back to their normal selves, Karone having her sleeve-less black leather shirt's buttons and laces back intact, Maya having her sleeve-less dark orange shirt's buttons and laces are back intact, Kai having his blue and gray GSA uniform no longer showing his bare abdomen, and Damon having his tool belt back intact to his green GSA mechanic uniform, which both no longer show his bare abdomen, all while the 4 rangers get up. Kendrix and her friends are relieved. "Did it work?" Kendrix asked as she runs over to Karone, Kai, Maya and Damon. "It sure did!" Damon replied as Metal Mussoge prepares for another attack, to which they rangers turn to him. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Karone shouted as she morphs, which is later Ryouma's henshin sequence scene, but without his face being shown. The scene later cuts to the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage showing Karone doing her defense pose with Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya as Metal Mussoge does his defense pose. "Ready?"

Kendrix asked as she pulls out her Quasar Saber. "Ready!" Karone, Kai, Damon and Maya reply loudly as they begin the pose they use to summon the Lights of Orion. **"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!"** The rangers shouted as they do their Lights of Orion summoning pose with the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage showing a few close ups of her left fist in the air glowing, her Orion Armor Bracelet, Orion Armor Belt Buckle, her Orion Armor Claw and her Orion Armor Quasar Saber glowing as well. They pose their Lights of Orion pose before attacking, with Kendrix being in the middle. Metal Mussoge tries to shoot the rangers with his 6 count chest bullets from his vertical three row chest bullet cartridge, but the rangers simply dodge them with some effort. The skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone activating her Orion Armor Claw by pushing it forward while holding the gauntlet with her palm. The red ranger then charge leaps in the air with Kai and Maya next to each other as well as behind her, along with Damon and Kendrix next to each other as they are behind Maya and Kai, whom they all charge leap behind Karone. "Power Up Claw!" Karone yelled as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her jabbing her Orion Armor Claw on Metal Mussoge's chest, with also Kai, Maya, Damon and Kendrix do the same thing. Metal Mussoge falls to the ground, landing on the front to his body as he screams briefly in pain, then gets up. Kendrix air kicks Metal Mussoge on the chest repeatedly, then begins slapping him across the face 4 times with her Orion Armor Claw. She still kicks Metal Mussoge on the chest, then slaps him across the face 3 more times with her Orion Armor Claw. Kendrix flip jumps away from the wounded Metal Mussoge by landing on her feet as her and the other rangers prepare to use their Lights of Orion Power Up Mode attack, with Kendrix being in the middle, all while smoke keeps coming out of Metal Mussoge's body. "Let's do it!" Kendrix commanded. "Power Up Mode!" Kendrix yelled as she and the other rangers run towards Metal Mussoge, while the rangers turn into the Lights of Orion Flaming Orb then fly towards Metal Mussoge the rangers, who impaled him with their attack, turn back to normal after impaling him, then posing their Lights of Orion victory pose as they land on the mall's exterior fountain, all while Metal Mussoge gives out a huge wail of pain. Kendrix does another Lights of Orion victory pose by herself, which makes the water splash briefly.

The PR footage of Metal Mussoge preparing to make himself grow shows his counter-effect bullet holder back intact in his counter-effect bullet cartridge on top of his left arm, bringing out the same transparent green vile that Scorpius' monsters use from his left holster with his left hand, all while he drinks it like a toddler, but in a manly way. The PR footage later switches to Sentai footage as Metal Mussoge grows like every other monster grows while grunting deeply until he is completely giant as his voice deepens. The rangers look stunned briefly as they look at the giant Metal Mussoge. "Now I'm going to do what I should've done instead of making people grow...I'll empower Titanisaur **MYSELF!"** Metal Mussoge bellowed as he squeezes his fingers in a perverted way. He then marches back to the Titanisaur to empower him, but the Galactabeasts stand in his way as they roar. "What's this?" Metal Mussoge asked to himself as the screen zooms in on him. "I won't let you revive that monster! **EVER!"** Kendrix shouted as she jumps in the air and lands on the Wildcat Galactabeast's head while in her Lights of Orion armor. "Zords transform **NOW!"** Kendrix commanded as she is standing above her Wildcat Galactabeast. The other Galactabeasts are dashing as they roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence and turn into the GalactaZords as they dash and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence as Kendrix uses her Pink Transdagger to turn them into GalactaZords as they roar and dash like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence. "Galaxy Megazord, **ONLINE!"** Kendrix commanded as she is in her cockpit as the Galaxy Megazord is formed in this episode's way. "Galaxy Megazord Power Up Mode!" Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows the green orb on Karone's Orion Armor bracelet on her upper left arm glow that turns the megazord turns into its Orion Powered form as its chest armor and crown-like horns shine, its blade glows and lightning surrounds it, all while the screen zooms out of it.

As the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord lands on the battlefield, Metal Mussoge is getting ready to attack while grunting angrily. "You'd better get out of my way if you know what's good for you!" Metal Mussoge yelled as he begins shooting the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord repeatedly from his 6 count chest bullets from his vertical three row chest bullet cartridge as only the back of his legs are seen during his first repetitive attack, all while the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord has sparks coming out of it. Kendrix and the other rangers' cockpits try their best not to shake (Kendrix's cockpit was the only cockpit shown), all while she tries to stay in place. "Stratoforce Activate!"

Kendrix commanded as the Zenith Carrierzord Warrior Mode's blue Stratoforce signal glows as it deploys the S-Zords in this episode's way. The Stratoforce Megazord does its normal, full transformation, soars into the battlefield and does its signature air kick on an unalert Metal Mussoge on the right shoulder with its right foot, causing the monster to fly in the air in pain, but still managed to land on his feet, which causes dust to come under it. Metal Mussoge tries to shoot from his 6 count chest bullets from his vertical three row chest bullet cartridge repeatedly, but the Stratoforce Megazord easily blocks them with his Strato-Boomerang as it does its signature blocking attack, then Metal Mussoge's vertical three row chest bullet cartridge's his 6 count chest bullets are seen briefly, which they still try to shoot the Stratoforce Megazord, but to no avail. **"STUPID BIRD!"** Metal Mussoge screamed as he prepares to shoot it with his 6 count chest bullets from his vertical three row chest bullet cartridge, but he was once again out of ammo, all while he tries to 3 times. "What the?" Metal Mussoge asked to himself as he finally notices that he is once again out of ammo. "Oh no! I'm out of ammo again!" Metal Mussoge yelled as he puts his hands over his vertical three row chest bullet cartridge and looks down on it briefly in fear. The Stratoforce Megazord does its regular Strato-Boomerang attack, which causes Metal Mussoge to have his entire upper body make a big spark, which makes him holler in pain. The Stratoforce Megazord briefly does its signature tease pose as the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord comes next to it as the Stratoforce Megazord briefly makes its signature tease pose, all while only the back of Metal Mussoge's legs are seen. The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord does one of its signature tease poses. "Try and massage this!" Kendrix taunted from her cockpit as The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord prepares to use its finisher as its Orion powered saber's blade and insignia shine gold. "Galaxy Megazord Saber **FULL POWER!"** Kendrix commanded as The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord uses its Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord Saber at full power to finish off Metal Mussoge, the latter of whom screams in pain as he explodes into pieces, that fall on the ground, all while the two megazords do their victory pose.

After the fight and after the rangers unmorphed, an unmorphed Kendrix, who is still barefoot and half-naked, passes out and falls asleep, with Kai carrying her back to their quarters, even though the smell of Kendrix's bare feet grossed him out.

When they got back to their quarters, Kai put Kendrix on her bunk, tucking her in with her blanket, thus leaving her alone so she can have some cute, beautiful sleep. After that, the other rangers once again wonder if Mike will join them again.

At the abandoned blacksmith hut on the Planet Zahab, Mike has finished molding his recreated Magna Axe as he pulls it up while being off-screen. "You've done well, Magna Defender." Kegler said. "Your Magna Axe's revival is complete." Kegler said as he and Mike are off-screen, showing only the ax's details going down and up until Mike is back on screen again, still holding it with confidence, then Kegler is also back on screen again. "If you learn to use it wisely, you can beat both Captain Mutiny and Trakeena." Kegler said as he clunches his fists briefly. Mike then uses his ax to chop off a piece of the hut's metal beam. As he chops it off, Mike looks up at the ax he is holding with pure confidence as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same.


End file.
